


Overly Attached (Spider Son and Iron Dad).

by Iron_SpiderGirl



Category: Avengers, Irondad - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Multi, Other, PTSD, Seperation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_SpiderGirl/pseuds/Iron_SpiderGirl
Summary: No-one could blame him. No-one ever dared criticise him. They all recognised it would be too much for the grieving Spider. The kid, who danced on thinning ice. Who dangled confidently from architectures, no matter the height. The boy, who swung spheres on villains, shifting his body to the beat life through at him. A child, who learned to live with, everything being taken from him. Twice. Yet, a boy in constant distress. Panic. Fear. A child, who couldn't rebuild his life alone, anymore. Who couldn't be Alone anymore. Yet was thrown into the harsh reality of life, as a nurturing hand fell upon his shoulder. He spun around, swiftly. Forcefully, biting his lip to bite back the sobs, that echoed from his stomach. Her face had explained everything, for him."I'm so sorry."It was at this point Peter allowed himself to become human, once more. Even so, animalistic cries escaped his tiny mouth. Tears forcing themselves, down his cheeks. Peter, lost the control he had. He was being tortured by reality. With both his Aunt, Uncle and Parents gone. The boy had no-one else to turn to, at least it certainly felt the way.Yet, in the wall of darkness, and loss. There is hope, for one to become whole again.





	1. Introduction.

No-one could blame him. No-one ever dared criticise him. They all recognised it would be too much for the grieving Spider. The kid, who danced on thinning ice. Who dangled confidently from architectures, no matter the height. The boy, who swung spheres on villains, shifting his body to the beat life through at him. A child, who learned to live with, everything being taken from him. Twice. Yet, a boy in constant distress. Panic. Fear. A child, who couldn't rebuild his life alone, anymore. Who couldn't be Alone anymore. Yet was thrown into the harsh reality of life, as a nurturing hand fell upon his shoulder. He spun around, swiftly. Forcefully, biting his lip to bite back the sobs, that echoed from his stomach. He felt Sick. Her face had explained everything, for him. He didn't even need to hear the words, to become dead to the world. Stress, eating away at him. Like a snake it swallowed his pride.

"I'm so sorry."

It was at this point Peter allowed himself to become human, once more. Even so, animalistic cries escaped his tiny mouth. Tears forcing themselves, down his cheeks. Peter, lost the control he had. Fear, eating away at him. He was being tortured by reality. With both his Aunt, Uncle and Parents gone. The boy had no-one else to turn to, at least it certainly felt the way. 

"Peter, I'm sorry.. this has to be done so suddenly. But-" his face fell further, the hopeful spark the boy once had in his eye. Had seemed to perish, along with May. God, it was all his fault. His chest tightened. As the lack of air, forced him back into reality. If the Legal Worker before him apprehended what was happening, it didn't appear she cared. "You have no family, for us to call upon unless you have someone whose willing to take you in-" Her face softened, from her knowledge, that was not an option available. However the fragile boy only stared back at her, whilst looking right through her. It was all getting too much for him. "Otherwise, you will be sent to an Orphanage upstate. What's it going to be Peter?" Her words rained down him, they were as sharp as daggers yet caused him so much more pain. He shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes and he turned on his heel running out room. His super hearing sadly, allowed him to hear her call his name multiple times before a harsher "Its not like you have any other options, Peter. Your not even allowed leave the hospital unattended!" He truly didn't know what hurt more, her chilling words, the reminder he didn't need because it was loud and clear 'no-one wanted him'. What hurt the most, wasn't him getting knocked flying by a door, or losing his footing on the stairs. It was the sight left out for him, in the coldest part of the building. The morgue.


	2. Broken Promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recounts, the day it happened. How it happened, and realised the two failed to keep simple promises.

The boy's slim form, could be recognised from a solid mile away. Luckily for him, the streets of Queen were surprisingly desolate, that night. Truthily, the boy had been curious as to what caused society to simply disappear. Later down the line, he had learned Mr.Stark had scheduled a Party, one could say a gathering, that Peter was informed he was too young for. To be told that by your aunt and then your idol, it stung more then what could have been a deadly Spider Bite. Peter's grip stiffened, as his hands grew weaker. From holding his body weight, for what must have now been ten minutes. As he gazed out at the empty streets below him. he steadied himself, and gently cascaded himself down the building. Lowering himself to the window, he went to slide the glass open. Knowing, he had left it unlocked in preparation for his disingenuous return. His breath tightened, the window had since been bolted. May had caught him.

Peters' nightly departures were normally, well recognised by May who was both alarmed and rather pissed upon her discovery initially. That being, that her nerdy nephew Peter was the vigilante, Spiderman. She wouldn't like to admit the amount of restless nights she suffered through alone, her door open a pinch so she could listen out for her nephews safe return. Whether that meant sleeping or not. Or the amount of money, going towards feeding the boy with a metabolism rivaling Steve Rogers, none other then Captain America. And whilst she couldn't get over the fear, that one day Peter wouldn't return home. Safely, or at all. The pride made the feat more bearable, as news of Spider-Man saving both felines and humans from mortal danger spread like wildfire around Queens. She truly couldnt said she had ever been more proud then when Peter admitted Tony Stark asked him about becoming an Avenger, yet she unsurprised to find Peter had declined, with the words 'I thought he was joking, like me- an Avenger?' She had giggled mercifully, attacking the boy with gentle pinches, known only as a tickle. "You declined becoming an Avenger to help out the little guys, was it? Oh, Peter- only you would choose such an option." Peter smiled back at the memories, causing him to bite his lip as he neared his homes front doorway. Yet Peters chest tightened, the boy had been grounded. You see, Peter had a chemistry test the next day. And Chemistry was a subject he both adored, and was naturally unrivalled at even if not especially in his honours class. Which is why Peter determined he could do just fine.. without revising. This did not go unnoticed by May. 

"Where do you think your going, Mister?" She had distinctively remarked forcefully opening Peter's bedroom door. His head jerked up, as he turned swiftly his hand falling of the window sill, he was about to use to clamber out into the chilling night. His lips pursed forward, fear ran through his blood "Hey, May..." His voice came out as a murmer, his nerves shined so obviously through. "Peter, we have talked about this- countless times! You are not to patrol on nights when you need to revise." Her voice came out as harsh as she could make it, which was surprsingly brutal. "But-" Peter went to back himself up, refusing to lose his battle. Patrol was something, that only he could do. And it always calmed him down, and after a particularly hurtful comment from Flash that wasnt even said to his face. He truly felt upset. "No buts! If you leave the house tonight, then your not going patrolling for at least another fortnight. And I will inform Tony." She retaliated, work had not been kind to her that day and she couldnt stand for any attitude, from the youth. "You cant tell me what to do, May- im fifteen!" The pent up frustation and anger, felt towards Flash had bubbled up inside of him. Yet, releasing it on May is the last thing he wanted to do. "Peter, your fifteen, your a child- my dear child, and I cant lose you! Now let me have this, please." May's chest tightened, as she gazed in obvious distraught at the boy, who simply nodded his head. He closed his eyes subconsciously, miming the word Sorry. He was needed, he had to patrol. "Thank you, Peter. How about Larb for dinner tomorrow? I saved some of my wages, from my night shifts.." Peter only nodded, a smile brimming on his tightened cheeks. "Larb it is then." May could only smile, in response to this. 

Upon, May's eventual exit Peter quickly hauled his bedroom door, sealing it. His incredible senses allowing the scuffing of May's fuzzy socks, that hug her feet like a koala. To not go unnoticed, as she paced swiftly back to the living room, gently unlocking her laptop and sipping a chai tea. She continued her work. Peter had always looked up to his Aunt, for several reasons. For one, she had saved him from the system. That is an ophanage. And for two, she had helped Peter for what he thought would be the worst moments of his life. Peter smiled, faintly. He rose up, from the wall he was leaning against. Silently, opening his wardrobe and slipping his costume on, tightening it quickly. His eyes fell to the door, and then back to the window- Peter hated the idea of disappointing his aunt, who he nearly idolised her as much as he did Mr. Stark. He muttered out a muted, "i'll be back shortly, May.." before sliding his window open and getting a suitable grip on the ledge, with his shooters fired up he threw himself out the open window. Hearing it gently click shut, behind him as the pressure from his feet was lifted. There was no long anything intercepting it. 

Looking back on it, Peter wishes that something collosal had happened that night, or at least considerable. As the relieve the guilt, if he hadnt left to Patrol. May wouldnt have left to find him. It was his fault. It was his fault, that May died that day if he hadnt had slithered out whilst he could. May wouldnt have been in the wrong place. At the worst time. May wouldnt have had a pole impaled through her stomach, as a car knocked her own flying off the road, at this point however Peter had yet to discover this. 

Silence. Filled the apartment, contrasting to his constant plees of forgiveness, he had been murming since at least a good mile or two down the road. He sighed, surprised by May's absence, yet not panicked. She probably texted him. He lingered around in the apartments entrance for another good minute realising truly how quiet it was, it was getting unbearable for the youth. Who was both used to and prefered, Constant Company. Its how he had been raised since his parents death, he wouldn't ever admit it but he was terrified to lose anyone in life because he didnt know how much more he could handle. A sigh, parted his lips. "May, is going to be pissed.." He murmered to no-one in particular. Biting his lip, he strolled forward towards his bedroom. Which unsurprisingly was left in both darkness, and silence. Yet the gentle humming sounding from his computer, was music to his ears. Bingo. His phone laid face down on his bed, and he only noticed the object in the dark because of the vibration it experienced, a second prior. He dived forward, praying May would have texted him. The message he had recieved that earned his attention was a simple text from Ned. "Hey, Peter- You at Tony's party?" Peter glared slightly, at the phone knowing he had told Ned, Tony regarded him as too young. Which whilst it was agonising, Peter was not a party person as such and gave up his futile attempts to argue with the multi-billionaire, then and there. As Peter went to type out a snarky response, vocalising this. he paused, sliding his notifications down. He muttered a quick curse, under his breath. 10 missed calls. And three upset texts. 

"Peter, your so dead. When I find you, what did I say?!"

"Please, call me back. We need to talk."

"I'm heading out, when you get back- call me back! Okay, and you best believe Patrolling is the last of your worries for a while." 

Peter bit his tongue, piercing it unexpectedly. Blood filled, his mouth immediately and he winced in pain his hand shooting to his face. He laid his phone on his desk, determining it would be best for him to first get changed out of the suit. When his phone started vibrating normally Peter didn't mind the noise. But with already being in pain, it simply caused his ears to ring. Causing him to wince once again. He neared the phone quickly, assuming May would have given up waiting for him to take the first move. He accepted the call, as soon as he had a grip on his phone. 

"Is this Peter Parker, May Parkers nephew?" 

Peter panicked, the voice on the other line sounded both tired and rather upset. "Yeah.. whose this?" He muttered, his voice obviously shaken. His words slipped out so quietly, he wouldnt be surprised if they went unheard however if so the voice on the other line, truly didnt care. "Your Aunts been in a car accident. A fatal one. Shes in the emergency ward, here at Queens hospital." Peter slammed his finger down on the end call button. His first thought was to get over there as quickly as he could. Yet, he couldnt risk an identitiy leak. It would ruin his life. He threw on a hoodie, shoved at the bottom of his wardrobe without looking over it and swapping his suit for a some grey sweatpants which he only could enjoy the comfort of, for a split second. Before, he was out the door wearing a pair of vans, he shoved on. Now Peter never appreciated his powers more, as he sprinted towards the Hospital. He must have been there in eight minutes flat, and as he pulled into the reception he threw himself at the front desk. Not noticing, a tall, blonde making a suspicious amount of eye contact. The boy was tired, his lungs tightening up. Peter often forgot he was still simply a kid, after his bite- for awhile, believing he was on top of the world. Yet now, May and Tony had taught him to not overwork himself. This however was a moment, he felt it was needed. His lungs disagreed however. and upon regaining his breath, he lowered his hands onto the desk. "Uh, M-May Parker?" He stuttered out finally. Holding his breath, as the woman behind the desks face faulted. She stood rather suddenly, calling another worker to take her position as she took Peter by the shoulder, he flinched at her touch both surprised and terrified. She led him into a rather private room. And Peter's lungs started to cave in on themselves, tears leaving his eyes like water from a faucet. She gently placed her arm, onto Peter's shoulder whilst the act would look comforting to most. Peter felt the exact opposite. And he avoided eye contact, with the elder woman. Until she eventually spoke. 

"I'm sorry." Time seemed to freeze before the boy's very eyes, as the words left her mouth. The words came crashing down breaking his protective defences with a snap of her long fingers, she tightened her grip on the boy as his legs went numb, below him. As he too went numb, she sat him down on a chair against the wall. Reminding him, he needed to breath. Breath? He thought to himself as the world darkened, spots dotting his vision. He could no longer tell if they were tears or his body simply falling apart. The elder nurse continued to nurture the broken boy before her, and when he seemed to be at a more stable condition. A woman entered the room. The tall, blonde from the reception. She outstretched a hand to the youth, who just stared off at the window behind her. The streets were empty. Yet, his Aunt still got hit by a car. A pent up sob escaped his lips. 

"Peter, I'm sorry.. this has to be done so suddenly. But-" his face fell further, the hopeful spark the boy once had in his eye. Had seemed to perish, along with May. God, it was all his fault. His chest tightened. As the lack of air, forced him back into reality. If the Legal Worker before him apprehended what was happening, it didn't appear she cared. "You have no family, for us to call upon unless you have someone whose willing to take you in-" Her face softened, from her knowledge, that was not an option available. However the fragile boy only stared back at her, whilst looking right through her. It was all getting too much for him. "Otherwise, you will be sent to an Orphanage upstate. What's it going to be Peter?" Her words rained down him, they were as sharp as daggers yet caused him so much more pain. He shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes and he turned on his heel running out the room. His super hearing sadly, allowed him to hear her call his name multiple times before a harsher "Its not like you have any other options, Peter. Your not even allowed leave the hospital unattended!" He truly didn't know what hurt more, her chilling words, the reminder he didn't need because it was loud and clear 'no-one wanted him'. What hurt the most, wasn't him getting knocked flying by a door, or losing his footing on the stairs. It was the sight left out for him, in the coldest part of the building. The morgue.

It was May's body, lying before him. A high pitched scream, left his lips and he jolted smashing his hands over his mouth, to silence himself. His vocal cords, were immediately strained and the lack of sleep was causing him to be dizzy. He couldn't comprehend it. The body in front of him, he so desperately wanted it to be fake. The sight made him sick. Peter fell numbly, once again onto his hands and knees desperately repeating "It's not real." Over, and Over. He had brought his knees up to his chest, and found himself shaking like a wet dog unbeknownst to him, he realised he had probably yet to recover from running there. Words burned violently through his mind. And he dug his hand into his hoodie pocket, slipping his phone into his grasp. Sobs escaped his body painfully. And he almost blindly managed to find the caller he needed. But not the one he craved, he wanted to run to Tony. To ask Tony, to make it all better but Peter didn't want to bother his idol so. 'Why should he have to put up with a kid like, me..' Peter's thoughts were harsh, the youth had forgotten what it meant to think positively at this point. 

Peter wasn't surprised as his call, went straight to Answer Phone. Happy, never seemed to pick up the first time. And the party was prob- He was distracted from his thoughts, as his phone shook in his hand, an instant call back from Happy. That was new. "Hey Kid, what's up?" The elder said, rather wholesomely since the events of Home Coming as Peter would describe it the two had become rather close. Not as close as Tony and Peter, who Tony considered a son: yet he never truly had informed Peter of this. Peter fought back tears, he couldn't see clearly at this point. The desperate sobs didn't go unnoticed by Happy. "Kid, is something wrong- do I need to inform Mr. Stalk?" Happy had retorted quickly.

"Uhm, Aunt May she's-" he couldn't finish the sentence, as finally admitting it to someone else, meant he had to finally admit it to himself. Instead, he began to sob down the phone. Chilling Happy to his core. Aunt May, was gone. And it was all his fault.


	3. A time of Tears.

"Uhm, Aunt May she's-" he couldn't finish the sentence, as finally admitting it to someone else, meant he had to finally admit it to himself. Instead, he began to sob down the phone. Chilling Happy to his core. Aunt May, was gone. And it was all his fault.

His throat tightened, his breath shortening. And he choked back sobs, like one would vomit. He strongly, believed he would Vomit. Yet as his thoughts were crowded by the fear of throwing up, in a Morgue.. His stomach began to tighten. Knotting itself like a ships rope. When had he last eaten? The thought left his head, like a regretful summer fling would leave another's memory. Peter realised at this point, all he truly felt was the numbness. As his Aunt's smile, from earlier that day filled his head. His face faltered, as he remembered his call with Happy. A curse reaching yet never surpassing his swollen lip. He was certainly a sight for sore eyes. Surprisingly, as his wet eyes gaze fell upon his smashed phone screen. He was shocked. His call to Happy, had been long since over. And it was now 1:25am. Happy had left him. May had left him. Tony was too good for him. He truly never felt more alone. So upon hearing the doors far above, tear open slamming into the walls. He found himself terror-stricken. He tightened his grip choking his knees'. The agitated youth, rocked back and forth like one would a baby. He felt like a baby. And he cried like a baby. The loneliness ate away at him.

His tears slashed his cheeks, like daggers. His skin burned in agony. His head throbbed relentlessly. Having a hearing of a spider, may seem desirable. Who wouldn't want to hear what everyone said? About the world, about you? Peter Parker. He grew tired of it. The repetition truly was agonising. The sound of a heavy footed form, darting down the stairs as if their life depended it. Now, that was too much. He further cramped up until his already petite form, was barely visible. Under the insufficient light, that reminded him of his existence. This was really happening. The light only intensified, blinding the youth for a minute. Was he dying? The sudden, presence only terrified him further. He felt the mans' overwhelming presence as he had entered. Normally, this would be menacing. But for the first time, since he was informed of May's death. A light seemed to enter his eye. A reminder. 

"Eh, Kid- it's okay. It's all going to be okay." The Familiar voice, entered his ears and Peter's sobs silenced, as he exposed his childlike mannerisms, moping his moistened face with his sleeve. Normally, Tony would have cringed but instead he found himself on his knees, with Peters' face buried into his chest. The sound of sobs, entered the air like an unwanted hymn. Tony's chest tightened, he looked so small in his grip. So young. And Tony never felt worse knowing only six months prior, he had taken the youth to a Battlefield battling no other then Captain America. 

"I-It's my f-fault-" Peter cried out, his voice coming out muffled boosted only by Tony's jacket. This was not appreciated by Tony, who gently released the boy from his strangling grip. "I stole you from your p-party.. And I disobeyed May, a-and now she's.." Peter found himself unable to finish the sentence. 

"God, Kid- listen to me, you didn't steal me away, I would much rather be with you, definitely on different terms-" Tony was saddened as his comedic wit, he hoped to lighten the mood just a touch went unnoticed by the youth. "Pete, I need you to listen to me, right now." Peter's Bambi eyes were truly, distracting to Tony. So childlike. A look of fear, yet false hope filled his face. Peter stared up at the elder, his ears clearly open. Of course, with hearing like Peter's. He truly didn't have much choice. It was at this moment, Peter noticed Tony's own cheeks were damp. Tony truly did already miss her. Yet, it was truly the sight of Peter that killed Tony. The boy he came to see as a soon, looking so lost. So Alone. He never wanted Peter to look so tortured. Never. "I want you to become back to the Avengers Tower with me, if that's what you would want?" Peter blinked several times, quickly. Was he hearing him right? Peter wrapped his arms around Tony. Hugging him, tightly. "Oh, slow down, Buddy- your shortening my breath and life here.." God, he thought to himself why he did he have to say that? Luckily for Tony, Peter hadn't comprehended Tony's previous words. He had found a light source, and he refused to move from it. "Well, Kid- it appears you want this, and I don't think being here is making you feel any better." Tony's gaze fell to May's corpse, he truly had been blind to it. Upon, entering the room. "Do you want to see her? You wont have this option again, Peter.." Tony's voice silenced. He truly felt like a monster. Separating a child, from his only family remaining. Even if they too, were dead. 

Peter nodded, his head gently-his vocal cords, felt raptured and his breathes were sudden, heavy and tiring. He rose up, yet his ankles fell under him, and he fell back into Tony's grasp. It was too much. "Woah, Peter! It's okay, Buddy. I'm here, we can do this together." Tony laced his fingers through the child's own. And upon standing, with the boy scarfed in a one-armed embrace, the two reached the hospital bed. Even upon death, May looked Young yet unregretful. Tony liked to think, her only regret would be having to lose Peter and that's what he would always tell the boy. After what must have been ten minutes, Peter's shaking intensified. It was becoming too much for him. This was obvious to Tony, and he couldn't watch it anymore. Tony led Peter to the elevator. Knowing the boy, would be in danger going anywhere near the stairs in his current state. Upon reaching the ground floor of the Hospital, the shaken pair was greeted by the devilish face of the blonde social worker. "Peter, you can't leave without an adult!" Tony gritted his teeth. "He's leaving with me, i'll contact you tomorrow to finalise the situation." The woman only nodded, disagreeing with Tony Stark didn't seem like a smart idea. 

Peter's eyes were heavy, his eyelashes tearing his eyelids down. Tony kept a powerful grip on the boy, his arm wrapped around the youth's smaller body. Now was a time for Tony to be the strong one. Peter needed someone, to be there for him. The air seemed oddly refreshing on Peter's tired skin. It calmed him down. The swift sweep of wind, slapped his face, tugging his hair from his head. It truly, had less control then he currently did. On himself. Reality. It was Happy, standing before him the taller man marched over swiftly engulfing the boy in a hug. Peter fell silent. He was too weak to speak. Tony noticed this immediately, and like one would a glass vase lowered him carefully into the car, as he went to let go to slide into a seat at the front. He felt a smaller hand, loosely take a hold of his jacket. "P-please, Stay with me.." Tony only nodded, he realised at this point. He had yet to be informed what had taken May from the world, way too soon. In fact, he didn't think there would ever be a good moment for it. 

The ride to the Tower was silent, with Tony sitting in the back. With a curled up, Peter's head in his lap. Dead to the world. He truly looked like had found a safe spot- a place where life was more tolerable. Anywhere with Mr. Stark. Tony knew the desolate tower, would be silent upon his arrival. His desperate attempts to rid the tower of people, towards the end of the party. Was not all for nothing, he was Iron Man after all. Yet still the memories filled his head, and truthfully he wished he could just forget. 

Tony smiled, as he stood pressed against the bar. A smile, on his face and a drink in hand, even if that was only apple juice. Tony had sworn off drinking. Years before, after he first broke up with Pepper- which must have been around five months prior. He wouldn't like to admit it, but he craved a drink. One to drink away his sorrows. And that's when Peter unconsciously saved Tony. As suddenly all he craved was the Kid, to go home safely to his loving Aunt. Tony always felt bad, knowing he dragged Peter way too far into the Avengers life. Kill or be killed, as most knew it. Yet not Peter, the boy was youthful, hopeful. Who didn't want to kill, he truly just wanted the best for anyone who deserved it. And knowing this, melted Tony's cold exterior as soon as Peter hugged him for the first time after his breakup. It was so warm. Tony grew attached to the boy upon their first formal meeting, pre-civil war. And now after the events of Peter's home coming. Tony basically fathered the boy. The boy, who had blindly gotten Tony the worst moment of his life. And that's why, as Happy stormed through into the bar the look of fear on his face, terrified Tony. After all, Happy was supposed to be Peter's protector. 

"Aunt May has died, Peter's all alone, boss..." The bit of hope, Tony had for the world. Died right then and there. And Tony found himself unconsciously sending everyone home, as he bit back tears. Hoarding, his guests out like cattle. He couldn't have Peter coming back to this. Not now. Eventually, the tower was silent. Of course, it was never truly lifeless. Unbeknownst to Tony, the Avengers sat in the games room on the highest floor. Curious, about why two hundred people had just left the building as if they were being pushed away from a ticking, time bomb. Which oddly, matched perfectly to Tony's obvious upset. He stood alone, with Happy for what could only have been a minute taking in the situation, yet he felt like it had taken much longer. He flinched quickly, storming towards the elevator for Friday to take him and Happy, to the garage and his fastest car, at that. Peter needed him. He needed Peter in his arms, so he knew the Kid was protected. 

He had needed Peter, just as much as Peter needed him.


	4. Cradled.

He had needed Peter, just as much as Peter needed him.

At least, that's how Tony regarded it. Peter didn't have enough self respect to see himself as anyone but the vigilante, he was. He would always push himself down in such a way, especially when comparing himself to someone else. And this was Tony Stark. When the two had first formally met, it had been pre~Civil War days. Peter had returned to his refreshing Queens' apartment, finding a gorgeous car outside the otherwise ordinary building. Peter could only dream of ever having a car, that nice. Yet, ever since then his life had began to feel like a dream. He felt like he was up in the clouds, constantly. Of course, that wasn't Peters first meeting with the legend that was, Tony Stark. He wouldn't go as far as to say: there was ever then one prior however. Peters' life had changed the day, they met. He couldn't say it had changed for the better, as life only got worse following it. But if they hadn't have met, Peter wouldn't be need to be reminiscing about his life. He would have had all the time in the world, to reminisce. Because, he would have died. 

His chest tightened, and he felt Mr. Stark flinch from under him. "Eh, Kid. What's-" the elder man silence, swiftly muttering a curse under his breath. If it wasn't for Peters current situation he would have probably gasped at Tony's use of the swear. Imagining Steve's entertaining reaction, he had heard all the stories off. "Language." He would have said, quoting a known tale of how Steve Rodgers managed to greatly embarrass himself. Which, most thought was impossible. He's Captain America, for Peter's sake. But in Peter's case, that currently meant nothing as Steve was nowhere to be seen. It was just him, Tony, Happy and an overwhelming feeling his chest would explode. His knees buckled upwards, and his arms fell loosely around Tony. Who in the most accidentally fatherly way. Careful not to terrorise the kid, gently clasped Peter under his armpits. Hauling the boy up, so the Kid's head was on his shoulder. As ghastly chokes, liberated his purpling lips. It seemed even they, were struggling to get a grasp on air. "Kid, you need to listen to me, okay? Okay, in and out and a count of one to three.." Tony's technique was certainly nothing fancy. Which was startling being he's Tony Stark. Isn't everything he does Fancy? No. It had been Steve, who had released him from the depth of his mind. When his anxiety mirrored Peter's own. Yet, he put up a fight. The hardest fight, Tony could say he had to do. With a great certainty. As in Tony's mind, there was no question as to what he feared would destroy him the most. Until, this moment. Tony's amber orbs gazed upon Peter's murky Chocolate ones, they were being overpowered by gathering veins, and a mass of tears. Tony laced his fingers through Peter's own. "Okay, come on- deep breathes. One.. Two and Three.." Tony counted up to the number, multiple times. Until Peter stopped shaking. Until the boy, could take a solid breath. Which included some agonising gasps, that tore Tony in two. This boy, truly would be the death of him. 

Happy regretted choosing the Limo. As until, he had flung the heavy door, open. He had no idea, the ordeal the two had went through. He heard the fearful cries, and persistent sobs. And then nothing. Yet, he wasn't prepared for what his eyes fell upon. Fear entered them. Tony looked up in heartbreak, his shirt was sodden. It was Peter, who had looked worst for wear however. His eyes were encircled with scorching pink rings of dreadfully agitated skin, it looked barren, dehydrated. And his hollow expression, plucked at Happy's heart. God, Peter. It was a truly mortifying sight, and one that Happy was not ready for. His lips were blemished, and tinted slightly blue. The kids miniature frame looked positively childlike. This was only encouraged by the silent sobs escaping Peter's mouth, as he sniffled every few minutes and his grip, his arms were wrapped around Tony's body. Tony's gaze fell to meet Happy's. And it clicked in. The kid had an Anxiety Attack, mirroring Tony's worst. Easily. 

"Come on, Kid. We need get you indoors, your freezing." Tony's words felt slight in the harshness of it all, he felt cornered. Panicked. As he struggled to think anything but the worse. Happy struggled to pry Peter off Tony. Who let out a cry, as Happy went to drag the frozen Kid of Tony. Out of almost habit, Tony tightened his grip on the boy and bit back a hiss as his gaze fell upon Happy. Annoyed at him for startling Peter awake. As he had recognised only seconds prior, that Peter was finally resting. For what must have been the first time in a while. Eventually with Peter in his arms, Tony managed to wrestle himself out of the car. Unbeknownst to him, the Avengers peered down in awe. "Why in the world, is Tony cradling a child?" Natasha was the first to break the silence, as she gazed down upon the boy- her motherly instinct broke through. He looked so broken, and she wanted to help him. Clint's hand shot out, nestling it quickly on the hood of her jacket. "Calm down, okay. Let's wait until Tony introduces us to Kid. He looks agitated enough as is.." A hymn of agreement filled the room. 

Tony, had never felt less safe in his own home. A multi-million dollar tower of a home. With the most expensive security system in all of America. And if it wasn't for the Avengers Compound, probably the world. And it stood in the middle of one of the most crowded locations in all of America. As he finally entered the home, a sense of pride filled him. As the realisation he had gotten Peter away from a harrowing situation made him see some positivity in the situation. "Welcome back home, Tony. Welcome, Peter." Friday had managed to throw even Tony off, that day. He laughed quietly stumbling towards the elevator. "Which floor would you like to go Sir?" Tony had expected this however, and with little to no recognition just muttered out. "The Commons floor." Standing one floor of from the very top, the floor was one of the safest in the tower. Tony expected the floor, to be desolate. But Tony learnt he wasn't really getting what he wanted wherever he went, upon arrival. 

"What did Friday say?" Wanda span to face Vision, who simply shrugged. "Super hearing, is not an ability of mine." He spoke cleanly, his words holding obvious importance. Still, the red head sighed, falling back into a slouch. "If I remember correctly, Spiderman has super hearing.." Steve muttered and the others nodded, yet found his point to be rather empty. "Well Steve, he's not here so that isn't too important." Natasha had retorted quickly. Steve simply nodding. It was true, Spiderman was truly home bound. After his fight with the youthful hero, he had since only heard tales of the boy up Queens. This truly gave him a childlike edge, as if he had a home to get to, each night. A curfew. He was horrified, at the thought of Tony dragging a child into such a serious mess. And angry at himself for harming the child, blindly. And he was more horrified to meet the eyes of a pissed Tony Stark, cradling a youth. Tony, slipped one finger directly to his lips before pointing his finger up towards the roof. The others nodded distinctively, calling Friday to take them all up to the meeting room above. Tony however, neared the bedrooms of the common floor. Eventually, stumbling upon the one facing his own. Which to Rhodey's dismay, was Peter's. Tony truly had the biggest soft spot, for the teenage web slinger. Whether he admitted it or not, it was blatantly obvious. 

Escorting himself into the room, with the boy in his arms. Wasn't the hardest thing, Tony had to bear that night. It was escorting himself out. Leaving Peter alone. Tony had sat on his knees, next to the bed cradling Peter's much smaller hand, he gently brushed his fingers through Peter's curly locks. The Kid looked at rest, for the first time since Tony had laid eyes upon him earlier that day. And Tony was truly enjoying what he could get out of it, his headache devoured by the serenity of the room. The silence, even the lack of decoration. The lack of stress, was certainly freeing. Still, Tony could only pray it would calm down, the sleeping Spider. Tony wasn't proud to have kept the others waiting however he couldn't find regret in his body. After the simple act of sitting with the boy, calmed him down as much as it did. 

Which is why the bitter mood of the meeting room, got to him so quickly. Upon sitting in his usual seat, blatant stares fell upon him. Yet no-one dared to speak. Not even Tony. Who simply stared out the window, opposite to him. It must have been about three am, he guessed from the muted tones of the sky. The kid truly was keeping him on his feet. 

"Whose the Kid, Tony?"


	5. Regrets.

"Whose the Kid, Tony?" His words we're heavy, they clung to the air. Taking only the silence as a victim. Tony's eye rolled, to the side. He knew he would have to introduce them all eventually but the boy, was stressed out enough. And half of the people facing him, had tried to kill the Kid. "I feel like nows not the best time for me to say anything.." The words felt hollow, as they left Tony's mouth. His gaze fell to the window behind Steve once again, and then the ghastly shadow present in the glass.

 

"Peter!"

 

Peter awoke to a dreadful start. It couldn't have been anymore then three in the literal morning. And it wasn't the light that got to him. As he narrowed his eyes, to see a thick light bouncing under his door. Showing the tower, was as alive as it would be in the next twelve hours. As his eyes rolled down his body, subconsciously he was startled. Surprised to find his clothes, changed. He was dressed in a set of pyjamas, he had once sworn to burn. But at least he survived his trip to New York right? He sheepishly, rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand. His throat felt tight, and he found himself desperate for water. But for more then anything silence. Steve's voice, bounded through the corridors as if he was on death row. As if he was everywhere. Peter's eyes fell to ceiling. And he carelessly rose out the bed, in pent up frustration yet agony. He didn't want to be alone, anymore. He couldn't do it anymore. And that's when he found his chest tightening, his lungs collapsing. His heart furiously trying to escape his weak body. His breathing hitched. He was alone. He couldn't escape it. He wasn't strong enough. And no-one could put up with him, anymore. Yet, it was the fear that this was true that forced him to the lift. He walked blindly. And upon entry, stumbled in. He fell weakly against the door. Marks of fear, danced on his cheeks. His movements were shaky, and had little grace. Peter truly wasn't in control, anymore. The elevators hum, threw him off. As he fell to the ground, mutely. The beat, was thrown off by chokes and sobs. He felt trapped.

 

So the sound of, "Going up to Mr. Stark's current floor." Panicked him, he felt like such an embarrassment. Such a child. When Tony Stark, first asked him to fight against Captain America. He had truly felt like a somebody. Like he was on top of the world. And now, his kingdom fell before his feet- crushing him, the thought of this caused his body to go almost numb as the ptsd he struggled since the experience hit him. He wouldn't ever mention it, but that day haunted him. He felt almost ghastly. His body began to feel numb, and he knew he was on the verge of passing out. "M-mr. Stark.." The words fell into the air loosely, yet as his eyes fell to the room before him he recognised everyone's eyes, on him. He had gotten their attention, after all.

 

"Peter!"

 

Suddenly, Tony had the barely conscious boy draped over his body like a rag doll. In a tight embrace. He was mumbling something. Barely distinguishable, over the Avengers quiet yet arguably stunned mutters. Steve however  calmed them down, with a swift side eye. And the room fell quiet. "Okay, in and out Peter. Come on, deep breathes Kid." The wording wasn't what had the Avengers silent, well maybe only slightly- more so the use of Kid. It seemed so inclusive. As if the boy, truly was Tony's own. A faint smile, draped upon the Captains face. The method Tony was using to calm the boy down. Mirrored the way, Steve had calmed down Tony. Many of times.

 

Peter returned to his body, eventually. He found his head aching, as if he had just taken a football to the jaw. His chest felt unnervingly weightless. As if his heart was barely there. Though he guessed, he had yet to adjust after his sudden spike prior. "I'm s-Sorry, Mr. Stark-" A gentle finger caressed his cheek, silencing him. "Call me Mr. Stark one more time, and you may actually have a reason to apologise. Honestly Pete, Tony is fine or dad." Tony's face fell, god why did he have to finish that sentence. He could have left it at Tony, but no. Tony was slapped across the face once again by his desperation to please Peter. "O-okay, dad." Tony's heartbeat, increased so much he thought he would die. To know the Kid, trusted him enough to call him dad. Truly make him happy.

 

Several awes left the others lips, baffled yet delighted by the scene before them. However, they knew they couldn't stand around for ever. So they entered the lift, with the orders. Ordering Friday to allow them to descend to the living room, and kitchen. I guess you could call it the living space. And with a great deal of stress, yet limited time everyone took a seat. The room fell silent again, yet Steve wasn't having it this time. He turned to face Tony, joined with everyone else circling him. In fact, Peter was the only one not stunned by the situation. His head, fell gently upon Tony's shoulder. His eyes were half shut, and whilst his ears were perked up. This was not noticed by anyone but him, and Tony. The only one person in front of him, who knew of his abilities.

 

A smile had fallen upon both Wanda's and Natasha's faces as their eyes fell upon the sight, before them. The same could be said for Clint yet at the very least he was trying to be more inconspicuous about the situation. Of course, his love of kids outweighed the situation, in the end. Tony's hand unconsciously brushed Peters hair, curling it round his fingers.

 

"I'd like you to all meet, Peter." Their was a hum, followed by warm welcomes by most. Yet with the wit, of a soldier- it wasn't enough for the captain. And he turned his head down, nodding for a continuation. "Otherwise known as Spiderman.." Tony believed that this would satisfy the others yet this just caused more debate. And Wanda's face stiffened. "Oh my god, I'm a monster.." Her voice grew quiet, as she buried her head into her lap. Vision protectively dropped an arm over her shoulders, glaring at Tony. "You weren't to know.." he had spoken clearly. Like the honest man- the robot was. Tony's face paled, knowing the others would let him have it. Bucky's face went as white as the sheets on the unused beds. He had attacked a child. Steve turned to Tony again, disapprovingly. And a hint of shame, masked Tony's normally put-together features. "Tony, please tell me you didn't bring a fifteen year old into the Civil War." His words were harsh, laced with obvious annoyance and dismay. Almost disappointment. It caused Tony to cringe. Tony's face dropped, his eyes settling on what looked like an unconscious Kid resting in his lap. His lip quivered. He realised at this point. The risk he threw in front of the Kid, and he found himself hating himself for doing it. As he could only imagine what would happen if the Kid had been injured. "I honestly wish, I could say I didn't.." the look of guilt, was obvious in Tony's eyes and the others could only nod looking at the man warily. He truly did seem to regret. And upset. They didn't want to make him feel any worse.

 

Bruce noticed this, and determined to break up the silence yet learn about the Kid, spoke up rather suddenly. "What's up with the panic attacks?" This kinda hurt Peter, god he felt weak. So weak. Tony felt the mood drop following this, and lowered his arm to Peter's arm- where he gently laid his hand over the boys scrawnier wrists. "Kids, had a hard life, okay?" Of course, it wasn't okay and the others all informed him, he needed to explain further. And felt terrible, exposing so much about the boy when he was asleep. Unbeknownst to him however Peter was listening adamantly.

He looked at figures staring back at him, their faces gentle. Yet till distant. As many struggled, to imagine what they had put the Kid through. “God, your really going to make me tell the Kid’s story?” His words we’re laced with obvious curiosity. Tony believed it was t his story to tell. “I mean, the Kid- is in no state to Tony! Look at him, he probably hasn’t slept in about fifty hours. The poor thing!” Natasha’s voice was venomous, she was obviously disappointed in the man of Iron. His face crinkled up. He knew he should have expected this. Nearly every single one of them, adored kids. And there was Tony bringing a child onto a battlefield. He narrowed his eyes, in dismay and disappointment hinted only towards himself. Recognising his prior mistake. “The Kid’s parents were killed in a Plane Crash, they had been scientists working under me, very smart people- if People focuses his talents in the right areas, he could do so much. He did make his own web fluid after all...” Peter struggled to bite back a smile, hearing Mr. Stark- his newly adopted Dad, compliment him. Even if Peter wasn’t supposed to know. “He lived with his Aunt and Uncle from then onwards, it was a school trip.. when he was bit. An extremely valued Spider, had escaped his enclosure. Bit him square on the arm.“ Peter’s ears perked up greatly, he hadn’t really ever informed Tony of the full story. So was startled to hear him talk about in such great detail. Not surprised however, he was Tony Stark after all. “He took up the role of Spiderman, following this. Made the web shooters himself, and a costume. It was pretty tragic, but the fluid was perfect. And it wasn’t too long following him becoming Spiderman, his Uncle was shot.” Peter missed the look of horror striking the Avengers dead in their tracks, their faces paled as they gazed upon, the young vigilante. He did however recognise the upset, murmurs and collective upset that the Kid had to go through so much. And eventually the silence that was formed was broken. “What about his Aunt? Shouldn’t he be living with her?” It was Natasha. Her voice strong, yet Peter could sense the story had touched even her. Tony gazed upon the sleeping boy. “She died, last night. Car accident. On her way here, in fact...” Peter shot up, a look of horror masked his face. And Tony muttered a curse. The Kid, should have probably the first to find out.


	6. Trust.

Peter shot up, a look of horror masked his face. And Tony muttered a curse. The Kid, should have probably the first to find out. Peter's body felt limp. He took a few steps back, until he was pressed against the wall. Tony's face fell flat, and the others nodded weakly. They knew. 

"Hey, Peter- I was going to tell you tomorrow-" He started swiftly, his voice calm. If he wasn't careful, the boy would have another panic attack. Peter's breathing raised up evidently, as he struggled to splutter out a response. Instead he held his hands to his chest. Turning to look up at Tony in fear. Tony carefully took a single step towards the boy. "Peter, let me explain-" Tony bit back a cry, as the look of fear coating the boys face truly got to him. God, he felt like an idiot. And Peter, was making the situation harder for Tony. The boys eyes were empty, as he replayed the memory of his Aunts body, over and over again. Tony took another step forward. No reaction. And another. And a final one, and he wrapped his hands around the quivering boy, giving him the biggest bear hug. If it wasn't for the upset, in the air. Natasha or Steve May have found time, to shed a tear of joy seeing Tony final treat the Kid, like a Dad. The vibes were blatantly obvious, at the airport. 

"She- She was c-coming here?" Peter managed to choke out between shallow, shaky breaths. Fear evident in his childish voice. Tony found himself silenced. Instead his head only bounced in response. Tony, panicked what if the Kid blamed him? And didn't want to stay with him? Tony's chest tightened, when Steve admitted Bucky had killed his parents. His heart buckled, his mind blackened. He wanted revenge. He needed revenge. Yet instead of showing annoyance, Peter weakly cascaded his arms over Tony's own already extended ones, returning the hug. Finally. He buried his head into Tony's shoulder, the height difference more evident then ever. It wasn't like Tony, was a tall man. But Peter was a kid, who had grown up with little. And a lack of nourishment, is not what any child needs to grow. "I-it's not your fault, Dad. It's m-" Peter grimaced, the memories of the argument filling his head. That's why May didn't want him leaving, Peter had been told he was too young. and she didn't want to make the boy, jealous. 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Young Man!" The Avengers heads snapped up, reality taking them back in. The scene before them was surprisingly, actually happening. Steve's icy heart ached. The Kid blamed himself. "You have to tell me, Peter. What happened?" Tony's words we're powered, his back was raised along with his eyebrows. If it wasn't for Peter's gaze constantly faltering, falling to the ground. You could say they were keeping strong eye contact.

Peter finally spoke up, his words came out muffled and rather soulful. As if in obvious distraught. "W-we had a fight..." Tony nodded. Urging the boy to continue. "I had a chemistry test, the next day.." his eyes fell upon the clock, "today, I guess. And I wanted to p-patrol but she said I had to r-revise. And- then she- going to call you- make you take my suit!" His words words we're eventually drowned out by the boys pitiful sobs. Tony pulled the broken boy into a tight hug. 

"You went out, didn't you?" His words whilst they weren't intense or threatening at all. The reality hurt, the most. If he had been there. Maybe, he could have stopped her? "Still, Peter there was nothing you could do.." Tony's voice was rather brutal, but the honesty reminded Peter, it wasn't his fault. The young boy, only nodded. Tightening his arms, hugging the man.  "God, Kid." Tony felt the boys hug tighten, and recognised the boys obvious upset. Steve bit his lip, luckily fit them- he was too moved, to call out Tony's poor language. "Come on, Pete. You look like you haven't slept in a week, and resting will make this all the bit better.." Tony's words came across so fatherly. It had Steve, surprised the man had it in him. "Like your one too talk.." Peter's words we're almost silent, yet the reaction everyone gave heavily contrasted this. Tony's face contorted in shock, Natasha has to bite back an obvious laugh. Bruce and Steve's previously distraught faces, fell to faint smirks. God, they could tell this Kid would fit right in. Tony wrapped his arm under Peter's own, lifting the boy up. "I'm just going to pretend you didn't blatantly call me out." This earned a childish giggle, from Peter. Bringing a smile to Tony's face. God, this Kid was a handful. Literally, yet Tony found himself in full comfort, as he escorted the boy back to his bedroom. And with a swift tuck, and a light kiss on the forehead. Peter was in a deep sleep.


End file.
